Harry Potter and the Fall of Azkaban
by Leikr the Bard
Summary: What happened after the Battle of Hogwarts? How did the wizarding world recuperate after the events of the Second Wizarding War? What happened to Teddy Lupin? Did Harry, Ron, and Hermione return to Hogwarts to complete their education? Delve into my image of the events following "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" in "Harry Potter and the Fall of Azkaban"
1. Chapter 1: The Unexpected Owl

_Author's Note_

_I do not own the_ Harry Potter_ characters or franchise. I am just building off of J.K. Rowling's design._

_This is a major work in progress. You may consider each chapter a draft until stated otherwise. Please note that I am building purely off the lore found in the seven-book _Harry Potter s_eries. I will not include canon from any other books, plays, scripts, movies, or social media posts. This is purely my own vision of the events following _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_._

_There may or may not be a sequel depending on how this turns out._

_Please feel free to review and give your opinion. I also would not mind some suggestions __and __advice__._

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

THE UNEXPECTED OWL

Harry Potter reclined lazily on the grassy slope of Stoatshead Hill, resting _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches _on his knees. Beside him lay a _Firebolt_, his flying broomstick, its polished handle gleaming in the Summer sunlight. The warm sun made Harry feel hot and drowsy. His eyes were half-closed. He took in _Chapter 3: Compliments _hazily.

_Crack!_

"Wha-? Kreacher!" Harry yelped, _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches _tumbling from his lap.

The elf had apparated atop the hill next to Harry. He bowed as Harry looked around at him, his large, snout-like nose almost touching the ground. "Kreacher came to tell Master that dinner is ready, if Master wants to come." the elf croaked in his bullfrog voice.

"Oh, right." Harry said, picking up _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches _and tucking it into his old schoolbag before mounting his _Firebolt_.

"You go ahead, Kreacher. Tell Mrs. Weasley that I'll be there in a minute." said Harry.

Kreacher gave another low bow and disapparated with a sharp _crack_.

Harry kicked off from Stoatshead Hill, flying low in case of any muggles that happened to be watching the sky, and touched down lightly less than a minute later in the backyard garden of the _Burrow_, the red-headed Weasley family's lopsided, several storied, many chimneyed dwelling. Dismounting his broom, Harry went through the garden door into the kitchen.

"Harry!" cried Ginny Weasley, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Hello, Harry." said plump Mrs. Weasley with something between a smile and a grimace on her face. She seemed torn between joy that Harry might one day become her son-in-law, and hostility towards Harry for dating her daughter.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said a little breathlessly as Ginny drew away from him.

Mrs. Weasley was pouring steaming beef stew from a large saucepan into bowls with her wand while Kreacher set the table.

Balding Mr. Weasley was already seated, seemingly immersed in the _Daily Prophet_; he too seemed to find himself wondering whether to love or hate Harry. Ron too was seated, staring fixedly at the spot where wall and ceiling joined, with a somewhat vacant expression. He seemed to be lost in thought, or otherwise captivated by a daydream. Harry had a feeling that he knew what- who- Ron was thinking about.

Andromeda Tonks was levitating a batch of rolls from the oven, with those features so prominently related to her deceased sister, Bellatrix Lestrange. On second glance, however, Mrs. Tonks' light brown hair was not so dark as her sister's, and her eyes were wider and kinder than the heavily lidded sockets of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry knew that Mrs. Tonks had no love for her sister, who had been a follower of Lord Voldemort and the murderer of their cousin, Sirius Black, as well as her daughter and son-in-law, Nymphadora and Remus Lupin.

Mrs. Tonks and the orphaned Teddy Lupin had come to stay with the Weasleys and Harry soon after the Battle of Hogwarts. They stayed in Percy's room on the second floor. As godfather, Harry tried to help as much as he could in the raising of Teddy, but his efforts were dwarfed by Mrs. Weasley's enthusiastic care-taking of the infant.

Harry headed towards the stairway that led to the Weasley's bedrooms to put his things away.

Ginny made as if to follow, but a sharp look from Mrs. Weasley told her that she ought to stay in the kitchen.

Harry ambled up three flights of stairs to Bill's old bedroom, across from Charlie's (now Ron's room), the oldest of the Weasley children. Bill now lived in _Shell Cottage _with his wife, Fleur Delacour, while Charlie was off in Romania studying dragons, leaving their rooms vacant for Harry and Ron, who had more than outgrown the tiny attic room on the fifth floor. Harry pushed open the door into what was currently his room, throwing his _Firebolt_ and bag onto the bed before making his way back downstairs.

Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Tonks were just taking off their aprons when Harry reentered the kitchen. The long kitchen table had been set with aromatic beef stew and crusty rolls. Harry took his seat between Ron and Ginny, taking a deep breath of steaming stew.

Mrs. Weasley took her place next to Mr. Weasley; Mrs. Tonks sat beside Mrs. Weasley. A small crib bearing the sleeping infant, Teddy Lupin, was pulled up near Mrs. Tonks' chair. There were subtle bags of tiredness under their eyes, more pronounced in Mrs. Tonks.

The raising of a child could sap the energy from anybody. Harry felt a small twinge of guilt. He had been having perfectly restful nights, uninterrupted by another's needs.

"Ahh, well, dig in." Mrs. Weasley said with a sigh of content as she settled into her seat.

"With pleasure!" Ron said enthusiastically, released from his daydreaming by the smell of hot food.

For a moment, the only noises in the room were the scraping of spoons on the bottoms of bowls and the diners' sounds of appreciation.

"You've really outdone yourself, ladies!" Mr. Weasley provided with a smile.

The others expressed their agreement.

"Thank you, Arthur dear." Mrs. Weasley smiled back. Mrs. Tonks also returned Mr. Weasley's winning smile.

Ginny nudged Harry.

"Look," she said, pointing out the open kitchen window.

Three tawny screech owls were flying straight at the _Burrow_.

Ron peered over too. "Wonder who they could be for." Ron said through a mouthful of roll. Harry thought he heard a hint of hopefulness in Ron's tone.

"Have you heard anything from Hermione lately, Ron?" Harry asked casually.

Ron's ears went pink. "Oh, yeah." he said.

Ron's girlfriend, Hermione Granger, had set out to Australia near the beginning of the Summer in order to retrieve her parents and restore their recollections, seeing as how she had modified their memories the year before to protect them from Death Eaters, Lord Voldemort's supporters.

The owls soared through the kitchen window, dropping three yellowish envelopes addressed to Harry, Ron, and Ginny in emerald green ink, before swooping back out of the window.

Harry, recognizing the yellowish parchment and emerald ink. He tore open his letter immediately. Ron and Ginny followed suite with equal vigor.

"It's from Hogwarts," Ron said.

Harry read his letter with growing excitement:

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

(_Order of Merlin, First Class_)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that students missing last year's studies will be allowed to return to Hogwarts to complete their education. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Headmistress_

* * *

"We can go back to Hogwarts?" Harry breathed in wonder.

"Yeah," said Ron. "I bet Hermione'll be pleased."

"Oh, how delightful!" cried Mrs. Weasley. "Now you'll be able to study for your N.E.W.T.s."

"Yeah, _wonderful_." Ron said sarcastically under his breath. Harry grinned.

"They've sent me a make-up course for Defense Against the Dark Arts last year." Ginny moaned. "As if I need it after all that's happened." She looked up at Harry. "Hey, we'll be in the same year now."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, I suppose we will be."

They finished their stew and rolls, chattering excitedly about their imminent return to Hogwarts. A great swooping sensation had turned Harry's stomach. He would be returning home for one last year.

The diners dispersed after their bowls were quite empty for the third time.

Teddy was awake and sucking contentedly on a bottle of warm formula in Mrs. Tonks' arms. Mrs. Weasley was flicking through the channels on her wizarding wireless with her wand.

Mr. Weasley was reading the _Evening Prophet_, muttering things like "Still using dementors, the old fools," and "Cattermole's not nearly as good as Kingsley was..."

Kingsley Shaklebolt had replaced Pius Thicknesse as Minister of Magic for a short time before handing the job over to Reginald Cattermole. Harry thought that Kingsley did not fancy being Minister of Magic very much.

Harry was quite amused upon hearing this news, seeing as how Ron had impersonated Mr. Cattermole the previous year with Polyjuice Potion in order to break into the Ministry of Magic. Mr. Cattermole had taken up a more active political role after his wife was prosecuted for her muggle heritage during Lord Voldemort's reign of power. He had risen from a Magical Maintenance worker to a high-ranking Ministry official with alarming agility.

Harry and Ron engaged in a game of Wizard Chess on the floor of the living room, Ginny leaning her head on Harry's shoulder. Ron seemed rather distracted as they played, allowing his queen to be captured by Harry's bishop early on in the first game.

Harry managed to scrape three wins before asking "What's up, Ron?"

"What? Oh, nothing's up..." Ron said, his ears turning pink.

There was a tap at the living room window. An excited Pigwidgeon was hooting happily outside, a roll of parchment tied to his leg. Ron was at the window before Harry could blink, knocking over his king in the process. He let the tiny owl into the house and untied the letter from his leg.

Pigwidgeon hooted proudly and fluttered about the living room as Ron read eagerly.

"Who's it from? Hermione?" Harry asked, trying to peer over Ron's shoulder at the letter.

"Oi! It's my post! I'll let you see if I want you to." Ron said, leaping away from Harry and flushing more than a little.

"Oh, give it here." Ginny said, wresting the letter from Ron.

Ron tried to steal back the letter to no avail.

To Ron's horror, she began reading the letter out loud.

"Dear Ron,

"I hope you are having a good Summer. I'll be back soon. I know how much you've missed me. I miss you too. I'm always thinking of you. You mean the world and more to me. I had never felt true happiness until I met you, and I can never thank you enough for making me feel this way. I'll always be there for you, and I'll always love you."

Ginny sniggered, Harry guffawed, Mrs. Tonks was seized by a fit of coughing, Mr. Weasley burst out laughing, and Mrs. Weasley stared hard at the wireless, the corners of her lips twitching.

Ron's ears were now a deeper shade of red than his hair.

Ginny read on:"I finally arrived in Australia yesterday. It's taking a bit to reverse the False Memory Charm on my parents, but I've made them remember that they _have _a daughter at least. I'll let you know as soon as we're on our way back to Britain.

"Love,

"Hermione"

Ginny let Ron snatch the letter back, smirking at him.

"Would you like me to write your response for you?" Ginny taunted.

"Dear Hermione,

"I'm always thinking of you, too. You mean the world to me, as well-"

"STOP!" Ron shouted indignantly.

"Now that really is enough, Ginny." Mr. Weasley said halfheartedly.

Harry and Ginny exchanged grins.

"I'm going to bed," Ron announced, his ears still red. "Come on, Pig."

The owl flapped up the stairs after Ron. They heard him clomp up each step and slam the door to his new bedroom behind him.

Harry roared with laughter, Ginny was doubled over in silent mirth, Mrs. Tonks chuckled mirthfully, Mr. Weasley was still chortling, and even Mrs. Weasley could not suppress a short fit of the giggles.

"Really, now. We shouldn't make fun of him." Mrs. Weasley tried to say over the others after she had managed to suppress her own mirth.

"Oh, mum, we're just filling in for George while he's away." Ginny said.

George Weasley was quite busy running his joke shop, _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_. He generally slept in the flat over the shop. George would turn up for dinner some nights, only to wolf down his second helpings and allow his mother to plant a kiss on his cheek before running out past the property line and disapparating back to Diagon Ally.

George had changed since last Summer. He joked less, he laughed less, he was more somber. He clearly missed his deceased twin, Fred, who had died in the Battle of Hogwarts just a few weeks previously.

The rest of the Weasleys were also affected by the loss of the twin, if less severely. Harry sometimes heard Mrs. Weasley's quiet sobs carry down the stairs at night. Ron would relive Fred's death some nights. Ginny had cried into Harry's arms more than once.

Harry could only imagine how the other Weasley siblings were taking it.

Mrs. Weasley glanced at her watch. "Oh, goodness me!" she exclaimed. "You ought to be getting to bed. Go on, both of you." she told Harry and Ginny.

They said goodnight on the first floor landing before Harry tromped up the stairs to the third floor. He propped his _Firebolt _in the corner and threw his bag off the bed before disrobing and sliding under the covers.

The last thing he thought before the warm embrace of sleep overtook him was that, in less than three months, he would be sleeping in a familiar four-poster bed in a Hogwarts dormitory.

Harry awoke the following morning to the smell of cooking sausage and eggs. He washed and dressed quickly before going down for breakfast. He met Ginny on the way downstairs, rubbing sleep from her eyes and running a brush through her long red hair.

"Morning, Harry." she yawned.

"Yeah, morning." said Harry.

They entered the kitchen together. Mrs. Weasley was magicking a plate of fragrant sausages over to the table while Kreacher filled several cups with orange juice. Mr. Weasley was at the table, unrolling a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ with a sleepy expression. Mrs. Tonks was seated as well, feeding Teddy his morning bottle. Ron sat resentfully, refusing to look at anyone in the room. Apparently, he was still upset about the events of the previous night.

"Good morning, dears." Mrs. Weasley told Harry and Ginny, now tending the eggs.

"Morning, Mrs. Weasley." Harry replied.

"Good morning, mum." Ginny said.

They took their seats near Ron.

"Good morning, Ron." Harry said jovially.

Ron mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?" asked Ginny, smirking.

Ron did not reply. But before Ginny could taunt her brother any further, and before Harry could attempt to cheer him up, Mr. Weasley let out an exclamation.

"Good lord!" he spluttered. "There's been a mass breakout!"

The whole kitchen clustered around Mr. Weasley, peering over his shoulder at _Daily Prophet_.

* * *

**ESCAPED CONVICTS FROM AZKABAN**

Late last night, twelve former Death Eaters escaped from the wizard prison, Azkaban. The Ministry of Magic advises civilians to take necessary precautions (see _Protective Magic Against the Dark Arts, _pg.7) against these convicts , especially those who have directly opposed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in the past and the Death Eaters' cause.

The Ministry urges anyone who sites the listed persons to evacuate the area and contact the Ministry of Magic immediately. The escaped criminals are as follows: Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow, Augustus Rookwood, Avery Jr., Corban Yaxley, Lucious Malfoy, Mulciber Jr., Nott Snr., Rodolphus Lestrange, Selwyn, Thorfin Rowle, and Walden Macnair.

* * *

The article was accompanied by twelve horribly familiar faces. Harry scowled at the moving photographs of the jeering Death Eaters.

Twelve escaped Death Eaters. Twelve escaped servants of Lord Voldemort. Twelve known murderers, cruel and heartless, with all three Unforgivable Curses at their disposal.

What were they after? Would they go into hiding? Did they want revenge for their master's death? Or did they have aims of their own now?

Harry shuddered.

"Oh, how terrible!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

Mrs. Tonks' face was bone white. Teddy began to cry.

Mr. Weasley was muttering fearfully.

Ron rushed out of the kitchen and up to his room, to send an owl to Hermione making sure she knew the danger, Harry guessed.

Ginny looked at Harry with an odd expression on her face. "Don't you dare ditch me again to _protect _me." she growled at him.

Harry was taken aback. "Of course not, Ginny!" Harry assured her. "Why would you think that of me?"

"You know damn good and well why." she said.

Harry knew very well what she meant. During Dumbledore's funeral the year before Voldemort's defeat, Harry had broken off his relationship with Ginny in case Voldemort tried to use her as bait or leverage against Harry.

"That was to protect you from _Voldemort_!" he exclaimed. "You can handle a couple of Death Eaters if it comes to it."

Ginny blinked. "Right then. Good." she said.

Mr. Weasley stood up. "I'm going to contact the Order," he announced. "And help get the old network set back up."

The Order of the Phoenix had fought Voldemort and his supporters in the past. The Order had dispersed after the last Death Eaters were captured.

"But Arthur, surely it can wait-" Mrs. Weasley started.

"No, Molly. It can't wait. We're a prime target, what, with our involvement in the Order and with Harry staying with us, too. We need to make sure that we're safe, and the Order is what can provide that for us." Mr. Weasley cut her off.

Mrs. Weasley hesitated, then nodded. She hated her family being separated any more than it had to be, but she also wanted her family to be as safe from harm as possible.

Harry felt a stab of guilt when Mr. Weasley mentioned him. Ginny took his hand in her own and gave him a look that left no room for thoughts of leaving the _Burrow_ to put the Weasleys at less risk.

He fingered his wand inside his robes pocket. How many more times would he have to use it to against Voldemort's supporters? More than he would have liked, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2: Hermione's Return

_Author's Note:_

_Thank you for following, favoriting, and reviewing! You have shown me that you care, and that gives me inspiration and dedication._

_Please enjoy this short transitional chapter. I will be working hard on the next one- which should be much more exciting as we begin to dig into the meat of the story!_

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

HERMIONE'S RETURN

"She's coming! She's coming!" Ron whooped excitedly. He waved a freshly opened letter bearing Hermione's handwriting upon it. "She's taking a _plane_\- I think it's called- back to Britain." Ron wore a ridiculous glowing smile.

"Brilliant!" Harry said, his arm around Ginny.

"Fantastic!" Ginny exclaimed.

"That's lovely, Ron. Tell her that she can come stay with us anytime she wants." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yes, good for you, Ron." Mr. Weasley said, watching Harry and Ginny warily while pretending to read the _Prophet_.

"Did she get her parents' memories sorted out?" Harry asked Ron.

"Yeah. It took a bit longer than expected, but you know Hermione." Ron replied. "She got it all sorted out."

Harry smiled. Ron was beaming at them.

Ron glanced out the window. "There she is! She must've sent Pig just before she left."

Ron sprinted out the front door onto the lawn, his long legs carrying him halfway across the yard before Harry and Ginny could follow. Mr. Weasley hurried along behind them.

Ron swept Hermione into a tight embrace and kissed her. She dropped her trunk and the small beaded handbag that had served them so well the previous year, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Harry and Ginny caught up a few moments later, panting. Harry went to give Hermione a brotherly hug, but Ginny cut in front of him.

She pulled her wand from her pocket, pointing it steadily at Hermione.

"Wha-?" Ron began angrily.

"Shut up, Ron." Ginny told him. She was still gazing at Hermione. "After the Battle of the Seven Potters, what portkey did you use to return to the _Burrow_." Ginny inquired.

"An old coat hanger, wasn't it?" Hermione said nervously.

Ginny nodded, putting her wand away. "Now you may snog to your hearts' content." she told them.

Ron was all too happy to oblige.

"Very good, Ginny!" Mr. Weasley praised his daughter's caution.

"Thanks, dad." Ginny said with a small smile. "Let's get back inside."

Mrs. Weasley was waiting for them at the door.

"Hermione!" she said warmly. "So lovely to see you, dear." She pulled Hermione into a motherly embrace.

Ron hauled Hermione's trunk through the front door.

"Are you staying?" Mrs. Weasley inquired of Hermione when she saw the luggage.

"If that's alright with you, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said anxiously.

"Of course it is," Mrs. Weasley assured her. "But wouldn't you want to stay with your parents for a bit?"

"Oh, that." Hermione said. "Well, you see, I left them in Australia for the time being. You know, until we round up the Death Eaters and all."

"Well then," Mrs. Weasley said. "You can stay in George's room. He hasn't stayed the night since May."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said gratefully.

Harry helped Ron haul up Hermione's heavy trunk, probably filled to the brim with books, up two flights of stairs; Hermione trailed behind as if wanting to help, but not wanting to get in the way. They dropped the trunk next to one of the two beds inside Fred and George's old room.

"I expect mum'll be up to change the sheets before bed." Ron told Hermione.

Harry left the room so that they could speak privately. Ginny was by his side seemingly the moment he was back downstairs. She had not let him out of her sight much lately, not since they had reestablished their relationship early the previous month.

Mrs. Tonks came down the stairs, holding a bleary-eyed Teddy in her arms.

"What was all of that shouting and clattering about?" she yawned. She had been catching a convenient nap while Teddy slept.

"Hermione has come to visit." Mrs. Weasley told her, looking up from her knitting.

"Oh, that's lovely," Mrs. Tonks said sleepily.

"Let me take Teddy for a while, Andromeda." Mrs. Weasley offered. "Go back up to bed and get some rest."

Mrs. Tonks complied. "Thank you, Molly." she said, trudging back up the stairs.

A few minutes later, Ron and Hermione reentered the living room holding hands. They both looked rather pink in the face. Harry wondered how much they had surfaced for air.

"Let's go out to the yard," Ginny suggested, pulling Harry to his feet. "And catch up."

"Alright," Hermione said.

The two couples went out into the garden. Several gnomes scampered away as they opened the back door. Harry could almost feel the defensive enchantments placed around them, as if they were in a big protective jar.

They spent several hours conversing outside in the garden until Mrs. Weasley finally called them in for dinner.

Mrs. Tonks looked much better rested than she had earlier that day, Mrs. Weasley was preparing plates for Kreacher to serve, and Mr. Weasley was reading the _Evening_ _Prophet_, as was his routine.

Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny took their respective seats. Ron scooted his seat as close as possible to Hermione's. Harry and Ginny exchanged a grin.

Hermione greeted Mrs. Tonks warmly before they ate. She soon began making silly faces across the table at Teddy, today with neon green hair, which made the infant's face split into a toothless grin.

They went to bed rather reluctantly that night.

"But mum-" Ginny protested.

"Bed! Now! All of you! It's nearly midnight!" Mrs. Weasley cut her off sharply.

"You can't send us to bed, mum! We're overage." Ron argued. He glanced at his sister. "Well, Ginny isn't," he amended. "But the rest of us are."

"You're living under my roof Ronald! My word counts for just as much as it used to." Mrs. Weasley retorted. "Unless," she narrowed her eyes. "You want me to throw you out on your own. Maybe George will let you live with him at the joke shop. Or perhaps Percy-"

"Alright, alright!" Ron exclaimed, defeated.

He trudged up the stairs after Harry, Ginny, and Hermione.

Harry kissed Ginny goodnight on the first-floor landing before continuing up to the third floor. Ron and Hermione were osculating passionately and whispering soft words to each other.

Harry left them to it.

The next morning, Harry came down to find Ginny extracting a list of instructions from her Defense Against the Dark Arts package. She snorted derisively.

"They want me to write an essay on the Patronus Charm."

Harry smiled at her. "Shouldn't have too much trouble with that, should you?" he said.

She laughed. "No, I shouldn't."

She threw down the box full of books and parchment bearing instructions for essays and assignments. She and Harry entered the kitchen together. Bacon sizzled aromatically on the stove.

They had just sat down when Mr. Weasley exclaimed, the _Prophet_ in hand: "There's been a murder!"

Mrs. Tonks, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley were staring at him in alarm.

"The Creeveys," Mr. Weasley said heavily.

There was silence.

Harry felt sick to the stomach. The Creeveys had given birth to the Muggle-Borns Collin and Dennis Creevey. Harry had met Collin in his second year, an excited first-year boy, snapping photos of Harry and asking for his signature. He died fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts when he was of yet underage.

Now, his father and brother were also dead, killed at the hands of Death Eaters no doubt.

"Who did it?" Harry growled.

"They can't locate the perpetrators, but the Ministry suspects the escaped Death Eaters had a hand in the murders- because of the Creevey son's Muggle-Born status." Mr. Weasley answered solemnly.

Harry's appetite was lost. He picked at his food, as did most of the others. Ginny clutched his hand tightly under the table. Harry supposed Ron and Hermione were holding hands as well. They ate in silence.

The days went by as Summer slowly dwindled away. More murders and disappearances filled the _Prophet_. The Wizarding World was soon in almost as much fear as it had been during Lord Voldemort's reign of terror.

They celebrated Harry's birthday with a somewhat subdued air. Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, and George came over for dinner, as well as Hagrid, the half-giant, and Kingsley Shaklebolt.

Harry received a ruby earring that was said to shield your mind from legilimency, the art of reading one's mind, from Bill and Fleur, a dragon-tooth necklace from Charley, a deluxe eagle-feather quill from Percy, a box of _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_ products from George, a box of Chocolate Frogs from Hagrid, an elaborate golden frame to hold his Order of Merlin, First Class from Kingsley, a box of Honeydukes Sweets Shop merchandise from Mrs. Tonks, an emerald green wool cap, hand-knitted by Mrs. Weasley, some Pumpkin Pasties from Mr. Weasley, a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans from Ron, a book entitled _The Most Advanced Defensive Magic _from Hermione, and another box of sweets from Ginny (she could never think of what to get Harry for his birthday).

The party broke quickly after dinner as everyone made their way home before night set in.

Ginny's seventeenth birthday was celebrated much more thoroughly. She completed even the most mundane of tasks with her wand that day, reveling in the fact that she could now legally perform magic outside of school. Mrs. Weasley invited the rest of the family, as well as a large contingency of old friends and Order members, over for dinner. After watching Ginny open several gifts, including the traditional wizarding pocket watch from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley brought out a large red cake resembling a Quaffle, the ball used to score in the popular wizarding sport, Quidditch.

Not long after Ginny's birthday, the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione visited Diagon Alley to buy their new school books and replenish their stores of potion ingredients, quills, ink, and parchment. They were accompanied by a party of Aurors to watch over them.

Harry bought a large brown owl from Eyelops Owl Emporium. He stroked its feathers as they bustled towards _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_, thinking of Hedwig, his beautiful snowy owl who had been killed by a Killing Curse cast by a Death Eater during the Battle of the Seven Potters over a year ago.

The Aurors accompanied them back to the Leaky Cauldron when they had completed their shopping. The Weasley's and their guests used the Floo Network, a method of travel through fireplaces, to return to the _Burrow_, leaving their guard to return to the Ministry.

And so, only a week from term's start, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were packing their trunks for school. Harry lay on his bed on the night of August 31st, simultaneously dreading and looking forward to the new school year.

Hogwarts was his home, he would undoubtedly be happy to return. However, he could already see the curious faces and excited whispers that would follow in his wake. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, downfall of Lord Voldemort.

He could hardly stand the thought.


End file.
